


11. Snow. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Post-Naruto series.Una sera, alla finestra: Naruto, Hinata, la neve. E i ricordi.





	11. Snow. Writober 2019

Non ricordava volta, da quando l'aveva conosciuto, che non l'avesse osservato con intensità, cogliendo le sfumature dei suoi pensieri in quegli occhi azzurri più del cielo invernale. Ma, da quando le distanze tra loro si erano fatte inconsistenti come refoli d'aria, Hinata si era ritrovata il privilegio di leggere e interpretare, con naturale chiarezza, i sentimenti di Naruto. Non era difficile, per lui, esternare i dubbi, i problemi, le piccole felicità che quella sua parte di vita cominciava a donargli.  
Eppure, quando la neve cadeva – e quell'anno era accaduto spesso – i suoi occhi azzurri si levavano con una strana malinconia al cielo e seguivano la danza di molti fiocchi scivolare sul Villaggio; ma la sua bocca, per quanto bizzarro sarebbe potuto sembrare a molti, pareva incapace di sussurrare al mondo la melanconia dei suoi pensieri.  
Una sera, quando solo la luce dei lampioni illuminava la scrittura della neve, Hinata sfiorò il fianco di Naruto col proprio e raccolse il suo sguardo malinconicamente stupito.  
“Ho sempre creduto che amassi la neve...” sussurrò lei, lanciandogli un sorriso quasi intimidito.  
Gli occhi del ragazzo si abbassarono su di lei, addolcendosi e sospirando.  
“Già...” mormorò appena. “La amo”. Scrollò il capo, osservò un fiocco poggiarsi sul vetro della finestra e sciogliersi, all'improvviso, in una lunga lacrima fredda. Naruto sorrise, di nuovo mesto, all'incessante neve là fuori. “Conoscevo un ragazzo... che era bianco e puro come la neve. E lei me lo ricorda sempre...”.  
Fu la mano, di solito incerta, di Hinata a cercare quella del ragazzo e a stringerla.  
Naruto tossicchiò per cancellare la traccia di una lacrima che non riusciva a scendere; strinse la mano che lo teneva e scovò un sorriso sincero nel proprio volto triste.  
“Si chiamava Haku...”.  
Iniziò il racconto di tanti anni prima, non abbandonando mai la mano della ragazza, catturando con lo sguardo la danza triste dei fiocchi di neve.  
“Se ne è andato in un giorno di neve, col sorriso sulle labbra...” la bocca di Naruto sorrise al proprio riflesso. “È la prima persona per cui ho desiderato questo mondo... e quando vedo la neve...” un sospiro, gli occhi si abbassarono quasi imbarazzati “penso che Haku sia venuto a vedere che cosa abbiamo fatto di bello per esaudire anche il suo sogno”.   
La neve cessò di cadere, nel cielo, dalle nuvole, ricomparve una luna quasi piena, luminosa.  
Naruto si scompigliò, imbarazzato, i capelli, si volse verso la ragazza e le sorrise; poi abbassò lo sguardo sulla visibile rotondità del suo grembo e vi poggiò la mano libera con fare protettivo.  
“Mi abbraccerete forte, stanotte?”.


End file.
